Jamboga Pine
Jamboga Pine is a powerful supervillain and the main antagonist in Superquack II. Background Origins Early origins Jamboga Pine was born on February 29 1942 at the Quackville Hospital. Because she had been shot halfway to the hospital, his mother died shortly after his birth. His family on his mother’s side were the last of the Pine family; an ancient and formerly wealthy family that was noted for producing individuals with unstable personalities. Soon before her death, she named the child after his father, Jamber Maulpres, and Boga Pine, her father. Jamber Maulpres was a wealthy Muggle living in Provo who had recently betrayed Mrs. Pine. Jamboga grew up in a dingy orphanage in Quackville, completely unaware of his status as a Super. Since the orphanage staff did not know anything about his mother, they did not know about his mutant background. Instead, they believed that Mrs. Pine was a merchant, as Mrs. Reid told Superquack shortly before his first meeting with Jamboga. The orphanage staff relayed this to Jamboga shortly before his first encounter with Superquack. Despite his ignorance of his mother’s true background, Jamboga did have some grasp on his abilities beyond that of normal Supers of his same age, however, and an unusually high degree of control over them. Jamboga could levitate objects, manipulate animals, shoot stun beams, and cast lightning upon other orphans. After getting into a fight with a fellow orphan, he used his powers to levitate the boy’s cat into a tree. On one occasion, he took two orphans into a cave, where he performed an act of mind control so horrifying that the two orphans were traumatized into silence. Young Jamboga also stole from other orphans and hid their things in his cupboard like trophies. Superquack later stopped him from this hobby. When Jamboga was 7, Superquack, the gym teacher at Superhero School, talked to Mrs. Reid first, who informed him of how unusual Jamboga was, sharing tales of his extraordinary influence over the other children. When Superquack was at last introduced to the boy, Jamboga at first believed him to be an experiment gone wrong. He was convinced after Superquack demonstrated his power by forcing open his wardrobe (which was locked four times) and bending a steel bar in two. When he revealed that Superhero School was a school for people with superpowers, Jamboga realized his abilities were these. At a very early age, it was clear that Jamboga displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others. He was not surprised at all upon being informed by Superquack that he was a Super—he was, in fact, eager to believe that he had special gifts that no one else had. Jamboga also showed a limited fear of death. Harnessing his powers Jamboga Pine’s abuse of his powers alarmed Superquack. He resolved to keep a close eye on him, something he should have done in any case, seeing as he was alone and friendless. Superquack also warned Jamboga that at Superhero School he would be introduced to the whole of the law, and that law-breakers were punished by the government. Jamboga’s demeanor changed after Superquack reprimanded him; he became more guarded and shielded his reactions. Superquack provided Jamboga with enough information to find the Superhero Shack. Superquack also provided Jamboga with the money to purchase his books, equipment and so on. Traveling on his own to the bus stop, Jamboga got in a spat on the bus where he unleashed his powers and was given an hour of detention on the first day. His powers still pleased him, though. Jamboga also mentioned that he could cast lightning, which surprised Superquack. Jamboga was educated at Superhero School from 1949 to 1961, and while he was once mocked for both his appearance and personality, he soon got the acceptance of many people. During summer breaks, he was forced to return to the orphanage, which he despised more than any other place on earth. Jamboga described the way he was seen as “poor, but brilliant, parentless, but so brave, the class president, a model student.” Due to his exceptional acting abilities, he was able to convince virtually all of the school staff that this facade was his true personality. The sole exception to this was Superquack, who was, at that time, the gym teacher. Superquack, though not necessarily suspicious of Jamboga, never forgot about Jamboga’s misdeeds at the orphanage, nor his unsettling behavior during their first meeting. In turn, Jamboga realized that he had been careless in showing Superquack his true colors upon their first meeting, and never attempted to win him over as he had with all his other teachers. In time, he came to fear and despise Superquack. Over time, Jamboga gathered to himself a gang of thugs, a motley composition including Nacraton and Snappa, most of which would become the first C.C.A. Members. Jamboga publicly claimed they were his friends, but in truth, they amounted to little more than servants, and he cared almost nothing for them. He often manipulated them into committing crimes and other misdeeds, but none of these incidents were reliably traced back to the group. It was also at some point during his years in school that he and Superquack developed a recurrent argument regarding whether or not love was stronger than death. Jamboga would only regularly scoff at the thought of such a thing being true. Duel with Superquack In 1998, Jamboga returned to Quackville. Here, he attempted to rob the Quackville Bank. Superquack, following him, intervened as Jamboga was about to destroy the vault. Superquack said it was foolish of him to come to the bank. After making sure police were on their way, Superquack proceeded to take on the Dark Lord. Jamboga responded by Apparating near the front desk and firing a beam at Superquack, which Superquack easily dodged before running to the desk. After Jamboga missed Superquack, Superquack then lunged at Jamboga, one which the Dark Lord was forced to block with a Silver shield; the attack did not harm the shield, but made a deep gong-like sound as it was deflected. Jamboga realized Superquack’s attack had not been a killing blow and, surprised, tried once again to kill Superquack, this time, the pot holding a fake plant intercepted the beam and was destroyed. Superquack then seized a nearby pile of ropes and used them to tie Jamboga, which Jamboga turned into a snake and sent after Superquack. Jamboga again Disapparated and Apparated in the middle of the back desk, sending another death beam at Superquack. However, Superquack flipped out of the way of the beam and landed on the snake, crushing it. After a brief pause in the duel, Jamboga realized he could not defeat Superquack, and was worried of oncoming reinforcements. He angrily Disapparated away in transit. Turning Sarah Later, Jamboga met Sarah. He had originally come to poison the water supply, but in Sarah he saw a far greater opportunity. After helping Jamboga kill Super Whisk Man by placing a missile fin precariously, Sarah was regarded with admiration from Jamboga. Thanks to a horrible past, the girl was where the villain needed her to be; isolated and unable ever to go back to the light now that she was an accomplice—no matter how unwittingly—in the revered murder of Super Whisk Man. Desperate for revenge, Sarah had effectively sacrificed a superhero, perfectly fulfilling the dark covenant that commanded the slaughter of one who was close. With no other place to turn, she finally yielded to Jamboga’s temptations, asking only that they could avenge her parents’ abuse. To smooth the transition, Jamboga soothed her fears, and her conscience. So for the second time he openly promised Sarah that her parents would die. This was strictly a deception, meant to turn Sarah away from the fold. In the end, whether or not there was a way to avenge Sarah’s parents was unimportant. Sarah went down on bended knee before Jamboga and pledged himself to the C.C.A. Jamboga’s first assignment was for Sarah to murder the police in Quackville. During the carnage, Jamboga announced to Superhero School that Sarah had opted out to find a safer career, despite knowing full well that Sarah had willingly joined him for revenge. Time Army Offensive Jamboga made the plans for the cuckoo clock army in school, and strived to keep them hidden along with plans for a giant factory. After graduation, he robbed several banks unnoticed, soon to discover that a 100-story castle was for sale. He was able to befriend the castle’s owner, who would soon die of old age. Although thirteen people could afford the lengthy price, Jamboga soon saw an opportunity for promotion. The Castle Corporation’s leader allowed Jamboga to become the new owner. Jamboga renamed the Castle Corporation Clock Castle and quickly erected a factory downstairs. The cuckoo clocks quickly came into bloom. The first time he used it was against the Government Defense Army, though Superquack, aware of Jamboga’s plan to attack his forces, sabotaged the villain’s fleet. A battle broke out near the Whitehouse, during which Jamboga commanded his cuckoo clocks to open fire — without specifying the enemy. The president’s assistant was gunned down by the clocks, though the villain was able to escape, albeit with the President still alive. Sarah suggested robots make the cuckoo clocks for quicker performance. This granted his forces a much larger and improved cuckoo clock army. On the front line, Jamboga filled the remaining positions with his associates, Sarah, Nacraton, Snappa, and the Cuckoo Clock Commander. For several years, Jamboga remained secluded in the high tower of Clock Castle. He spent much time conversing with dark side spirits, who told him much of the dark side and its power. He helped with the cooking as well, fixing meals on several occasions. He also dispatched Sarah on several raids on various candy stores, telling her to kill whatever she found and dispose of the sweets. Jamboga’s goals also bred a strong disgust and hatred for the police. He also planned to manipulate and take over the Muggle government if he were successful. Later, Jamboga went to check on Sarah’s progress, and found her meditating in her private quarters. Sarah told Jamboga she had succeeded, and handed him the candy to burn. She also said she may have been spotted by the enemy. Sarah knelt in obedience, and Jamboga praised her, telling her she had done well. “Do you feel your power growing?” Jamboga told Sarah. “Now, go, and set up the brownie trap.” They separated again, leaving Sarah to see to her second task. For there were still a few remaining loose ends: the Supers in Quackville, particularly Morgan. Physical appearance Even as a child, Jamboga was ugly and described as being very intense, with his features being waxy and increasingly reptilian, and his skin as pale as snow. The whites of his eyes took on a perpetually blood-shot look. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers. His suit was red and black, respectively. Personality Jamboga Pine was nothing more or less than the ultimate personification of destruction, megalomania, and ruthlessness. He appeared to be a being of pure and utter malevolence, considered by many to be “the most powerful villain in hundreds of years”. He resented superheroes, stopping at nothing in his attempts to destroy them. Pine was a pathological narcissist, and believed in his superiority. He was highly intelligent, as evidenced by his top performance at school and his seduction of Sarah. Pine took pleasure in causing pain and suffering, delighting at the chance of killing his enemies as painfully as possible. Pine thought of everything in terms of power (which he equated to domination through ability). He was extremely independent, and preferred to operate in secrecy whenever possible. He viewed his followers as nothing more than disposable pawns to carry out his tasks, only valuing their usefulness and abilities. He did rescue Sarah once, and was horrified when Nacraton was killed by Vincent Organa. However, he was upset over losing two very powerful and talented servants, rather than truly missing Sarah and Nacraton as people. Jamboga’s arrogance inevitably led to his major downfall. However, Jamboga was no different from any other tyrant in paranoid fear of an individual rising against him because of his own obsessive actions. He was motivated by fear, particularly the fear of losing his power and becoming weaker. As a child, and in the early years of his adult life, Jamboga was considered an intelligent, polite person who showed an enthusiasm to learn. He described himself being viewed by others as poor, but brilliant, parentless, but so brave, a model student. His reputation as a model pupil had earned him the trust and respect of his teachers. However, this was all a ruse, as he was very manipulative. In his youth, Jamboga was capable of charming everyone at school despite his appearance and surround himself with a group of “friends” which would eventually become the Time Army. Few ever saw anything troubling about the young Jamboga, but Superquack observed psychological issues and their potential dark implications from their very first meeting. Only a few people ever had an ominous feeling about his imminent fall to darkness, namely Superquack, who refused to make him his sidekick, realizing he would use his influence at this rank to recruit others and do evil. Jamboga was also a liar and a hypocrite, even when he was a child. He was sadistic to other children in the orphanage where he grew up. When confronted by Superquack on this he denied any involvement. He also lied to Superquack about his dream career. A further example of this is how Jamboga announced to Superhero School that Sarah had opted out to find a safer career, despite knowing full well that Sarah had joined him for glory and revenge. Due to his power and intelligence, and willingness to give racist and vengeful motives a platform and an apparently sympathetic ally, Pine gained their support, and, in time, put them into a state of terror that rendered their support unwavering. Despite claiming his actions were for the “noble work” of purifying the solar system with his laws, there is evidence that Jamboga was more concerned about getting his way and being immortal. Jamboga also has a tendency to break school rules. Despite his ruthlessness, Pine seemed to be somewhat honorable, as seen by his keeping his end of the bargain when he agreed to end Sarah's parents, only not slaying them personally because Sarah agreed to do it herself. Powers and abilities Powers Complete Arsenal: Because he possessed Complete Arsenal, Jamboga Pine was able to manipulate every power in existence. Throughout the Battle of Clock Castle, a very rare ability. Trained to perfection in Superhero School, he was considered by many, including Superquack and Sarah, to be the most powerful mutant in Solar System history — something he himself firmly believed. Indeed, his knowledge and control of his powers greatly exceeded that of the only other known individual to possess Complete Arsenal, who was Morgan. He was also considered the one mutant to have successfully tamed the Darkness, which he used more often than the Light, which in turn limited his knowledge of it, as Superquack indeed claimed his strongest weak spot was his blissful ignorance of Light-oriented mutantry. It was believed that Jamboga had a mastery over all known powers, previously unknown powers, and could create new abilities on a whim. In addition, Sarah had no confidence in her ability to kill Jamboga, whom she considered to be the greatest villain in history, without aid. *'Telekinesis': Jamboga was able to move and influence objects through will alone, akin to generating immense concussive force. When Lode charged at him, he clenched his fists and sent his enemy flying through the air and crashing into a wall hard enough for it to be fatal. *'Superhuman Speed': Jamboga also enhanced his speed to intensify his attacks, allowing him to move so quickly that his opponents would often find themselves unable to react in time. He could also speed-glitch opponents and attacks. *'Flight': Jamboga also possessed the power of Flight. * Darkness Mastery: Jamboga was one of the most powerful Dark mutants of all time, perceived by his apprentice, Sarah, as a “black hole of the darkness”. **'Electrocution': Jamboga was a master of lightning and was known to use this both as a lethal attack, and as a way of torturing his enemies. One weakness this power possessed is that it could harm, but not fatally kill, its victims, as shown on several occasions. **'Weather Manipulation': Jamboga was also the only known being capable of producing a storm of his own power, a Dark technique which he himself discovered, and that had enough power to kill an entire nation. He used this to impede anyone from entering Clock Castle, with only Robo making it through the torrents and into the complex. *'Foresight': Jamboga was highly adept at foreseeing the future, often utilizing the power to see his plots to fruition, ensuring that all would proceed as he had envisioned. *'Power Bestowal': Jamboga was so powerful in the Darkness that he was able to cloud the Supers’ powers, making it exceedingly difficult to even use their powers in any situation. He was also capable of enhancing other people’s superpowers. Abilities * Fencing: Jamboga was incredibly skilled in sword combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time who even outrivaled Sarah. Jamboga was one of the very few who was the equal of Morgan, Sarah, and Vincent Organa. As a result of his tremendous skill, he killed Lode and Blasto each with a single blow, and while also engaged with Jay Organa, he slew the formidable Exogale only moments later. He also put up a ferocious fight against Sarah, but was eventually disarmed by the latter. He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim—keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of sword combat and stances, Jamboga drew his opponents in, fighting less than his true capability, and then striking the fatal blow when his opponents thought they had the better of him. When fighting at full strength, the criminal was a terrifying opponent. Jamboga had an extremely aggressive dueling style and augmented his swordplay by using Force speed, which allowed him to defeat three experienced superheroes at once with very little effort. His style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. Jamboga’s brutal fighting style allowed him to overwhelm Morgan, whose defenses he tore down before striking her down. In fact, the only person known to have defeated him in sword combat was Sarah. ** Niiten: Although Jamboga usually used only one sword, he was also a master of dual combat, wielding both of his swords with a violently ferocious yet fluid fighting style. * Master Manipulator: To be added * Acting: Jamboga possessed tremendous acting skills, able to hide his dark nature from the professors of Superhero School for many years before allowing himself to be discovered. Appearances Superquack II Jamboga Pine appears as the leader of the evil Time Army, using Sarah as his puppet. Near the climax of the book, Jamboga sensed that Sarah had turned to the light, to his horror. After locating Nacraton, they headed through several corridors, Jamboga tracking the Supers’ former location with his powers. They stopped at the ledge. Jamboga looked down and saw all the Supers had regrouped in their starting positions. He stood there, hoping some of them would file out. When none moved, Jamboga and Nacraton threw aside their cloaks. Jamboga and Nacraton leaped down and greeted the superheroes, knowing that the endgame had begun. Blasto whirled around and cocked his gun. A moment later, Vincent, Exogale, Jay, and Merpa were also surrounding him. Jamboga looked around briefly; then he turned to Nacraton and ordered him to crush Vincent. Vincent held his blade in a feinting position, asking if Jamboga was the real villain. Pine smiled and claimed he was born that way. Nacraton moved forward, turning to Vincent first. As Jamboga looked on, Nacraton began a brief bout of bladework with Vincent. The survivor missed a blow, and Vincent ended the humanoid’s life with a single slash across the chest before turning to Nacraton’s master. Lode rushed over and attempted to punch Jamboga. However, Jamboga threw up a protective shield and knocked him to the ground. Lode quickly regained his footing and attacked again. However, Jamboga threw him up in a laser field without touching him. Blasto turned and fired a barrage of blasts. However, Jamboga blocked them and turned it into a giant laser using only his bare hands. He fired the hand-held laser at Blasto, annihilating him. Intent on finishing off the others, Jamboga brought up his blaster quick to fire. However, Vincent moved faster and used his lightsaber to hack off the barrel. He was about to slash Jamboga when the villain ignited his jetpack and flew out of reach. Hovering above his opponent, Jamboga cocked a portable blaster cannon at his enemy. Before Vincent could react, Jamboga fired a cannonball at the Jedi, which exploded and consumed Vincent, killing him subsequently as the remaining Supers looked on. Merpa hurled his pitchfork at Jamboga. However, he caught the fork and hurled it back at his opponent. Merpa hit the ground, dead. Jamboga thrusted the pitchfork aside, waiting for anyone else to challenge him. The next contestant was Exogale. Exogale engaged the criminal and despite surviving much longer than Blasto and Merpa, her limited mastery of fencing was no match for Jamboga’s precise bladework. Exogale pressed Jamboga with a flurry of attacks, but Jamboga quickly cleaved into her stomach with his sword. Jay Organa made for him, and Jamboga kicked the ninja off the ledge. Jay landed on his feet; Jamboga followed him down and engaged him. After a brief clash, their swords locked. Jay finally broke the lock and attacked again, but Jamboga quickly seized the offensive. Jamboga executed rage and hatred into his attack, raining down fast, heavy power attacks against his opponent. Jay could barely lift his arms to defend himself much less fight back. Their swords locked briefly, and Jamboga broke the lock and singed Jay with his own blade before attacking again. With his strength and aggressive sword technique, Jamboga finally overpowered Jay’s defenses with a well-placed kick to his chest. Jay fell back against a power console, frightened motionless. And then Morgan and Sarah arrived to intercept the murderer. Jamboga looked over, then turned and decapitated Jay. He turned to face the last two survivors, a smirk on his face. Morgan successfully grounded another blast of lightning from Jamboga with her sword, to which he responded by quickly killing her with a Death beam, but to his confusion, Morgan reappeared, pointing her blade. Morgan revealed that she had used her powers to reincarnate herself, but before she could finish her sentence, he telekinetically crushed her heart, only for her to reappear in the room, as if Teleporting. Morgan revealed that she had warped back ten seconds in time and Pine sardonically offered to duel her with swords, to which Morgan agreed. However, as the duel went on, Morgan held against Jamboga for a time, but started to tire. She had also cut a wire, causing Sarah to break off from the fight briefly. Morgan parried another blow, then stepped back. She then thrusted her sword into Jamboga’s defenses, seizing the offensive. However, Jamboga easily fended off her blows before knocking Morgan aside with a backhand. Jamboga attacked, but Morgan was ready and brought them into a blade-lock. During the lock, the light suddenly turned on again. Morgan looked up briefly, broke the lock, and once again attempted to gain the offensive. However, Jamboga parried the attack, and before she knew it Jamboga’s elegant bladework forced her into retreat. Jamboga found an opening and slew the latter by telekinetically disintegrating her on the spot. Left alone with Sarah, the Dark Lord fought her in a ferocious one-on-one sword duel. After several minutes of intense dueling, Jamboga drove Sarah up a ramp near a pit dropping down over 300 feet. Eventually, he pushed Sarah into the portal. As Sarah grasped hold of an input nozzle, Jamboga turned to see two heroes had intervened. He threw the blasts back at them, but the faces of Robo and Macroburst emerged from the wreckage. Robo opened fire, but Jamboga deflected the attack. Robo’s new body could not prevent Jamboga’s decapitating strike. In a second, vicious duel—this time against both Sarah and Macroburst—Jamboga showed his true mastery of the sword arts. A long and intense battle ensued, with Jamboga seemingly on the defensive, but in actuality, steering the battle to a location of his choice. Drawing the two out of the hangar and into the Drill Chamber, he engaged them on the high platform, then leaped onto a drill. The Supers followed him. Kicking Macroburst off the drill onto the ground, he turned to Sarah, only to be knocked down himself. As Sarah leaped down, she delivered a flurry of attacks and drove Jamboga along the drill. The two dueled with displays of lightning and telekinesis until Sarah leaped over Jamboga and cut off his hand. Jamboga knocked her off with his other hand, but Sarah retaliated and knocked him off the platform via electrocution. Landing in front of Jamboga, Sarah and Macroburst both held him at bladepoint. Jamboga was now at the mercy of his opponents. Despite hesitating for a moment, Sarah brutally rips off his heart to show how she feels at the death of Ginnifer. Jamboga falls to the floor, his hand slightly clenched and his eyes wide open. Relationships Sarah , Jamboga's most trusted ally.]] Sarah was, arguably, Jamboga’s most loyal and trusted C.C.A. member. She was entrusted with forming and carrying out the plan to assassinate Morgan, though Jamboga took the job of enforcing any obstacles in Sarah’s logic. She was fanatically loyal to her master, and was outraged by anyone showing him the slightest disrespect. After Jamboga tricked her into killing her parents, he believed her evil had become irrevocable. Although Jamboga only valued Sarah for her use to him, he did seem to consider her of greater importance than most of his other servants. He even rescued her once in a battle; she was the sole person who he bothered to help. When she defected to the light, Jamboga was furious, and their relationship turned for the better. Ultimately, Jamboga’s most trusted ally was also his killer. Superquack , Jamboga's former teacher and great enemy.]] Jamboga Pine met Superquack at the age of seven, when the Professor came to invite him to attend Superhero School. Although initially suspicious of Superquack, he was at least somewhat impressed by Superquack’s demonstration of his powers. Jamboga was pleased to discover that he was a mutant, as it confirmed the suspicions he long had about being “special.” The boy disturbed Superquack, however, when he admitted to being able to hurt people who displeased him and being able to cast lightning. Even as Jamboga became an extremely popular student among his peers and Professors at Superhero School, Superquack remained wary of him, and kept a very close watch on him. Jamboga despised Superquack, not only for latter’s continued opposition, but also because Superquack’s belief in the triumphant power of love was something that both confused and disgusted Jamboga. Superquack was thought to be one of the few people Jamboga was unable to intimidate. Superquack steadfastly refused to allow Jamboga to dictate the terms of their relationship, and a trait that would later be inherited by Sarah. Although Superquack did not know about Jamboga’s creation of the C.C.A, he did know the group, and constantly fought against it, rallying others to help him do this. In 1998, Superquack and Jamboga met face to face in the Quackville Bank, where Superquack said it was foolish of him to come to the bank. Jamboga initiated a fierce duel with Superquack, during which he tried to murder him, but was unsuccessful; Superquack’s power equaled his own and Jamboga was ultimately forced to retreat. Jamboga never saw Superquack again; Superquack did not even find out about the latter’s conversion until Sarah told him shortly after Jamboga’s demise. Both Jamboga and Superquack are pretty similar; both were mutants, although Jamboga knew nothing about the Supers until he was 7. Both were recognized as two of the best mutants in the world and were both Prefects in Superhero School. Both had an extremely loyal and powerful female mutant on their side - Jamboga had Sarah and Superquack had Morgan. Both were extremely powerful in their own right. Nacraton Another of Jamboga’s most loyal and trusted servants was Nacraton. Nacraton had met him in school before accepting Jamboga’s offer to join the C.C.A. In his attempts to get Nacraton to join him, Jamboga also revealed some of his darkest secrets to him. Nacraton served him very loyally indeed. In contrast with his real father, Nacraton saw Jamboga Pine as a father figure of sorts, and after been disowned by his own father, was fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord. In fact, at that point Nacraton was willing to sacrifice and give absolutely everything to serve Jamboga. He also believed that if he finished off Superquack, he would be welcomed back, closer to Jamboga than a real son. In essence, Nacraton’s loyalty is only matched by fellow C.C.A. member Sarah, who he constantly attempted to outrival, to no avail. Jamboga seems to have acknowledged Nacraton’s worth, something his own father failed to do, referring to Nacraton as “his most faithful servant.” However, for all of Jamboga’s public claims, he never truly cared for Nacraton any more than as a useful servant who is as easily disposable as any other. Nacraton’s last mission was during the Battle of Clock Castle. There, he was ultimately destroyed by Vincent Organa. This infuriated Jamboga enough for him to attempt to attack Vincent. Principal Supermaul Supermaul was very fond of Jamboga Pine, whom he made several “special arrangements” for. His relationship with him was strong enough to make Superquack decide not to tell Supermaul about why he thought Pine should not be given a job at the school. Vincent Organa Vincent Organa and Jamboga Pine never had much interaction with each other, however, Vincent immediately moved to stop the villain after he threatened to purge the superheroes for good. Despite redeeming Stick Boy, Jamboga killed Vincent with a cannonball (though fortunately, Vincent came back to life thanks to Sarah). References Category:Characters Category:Superquack characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:6 foot characters Category:Mutants Category:Adults Category:Normal weight characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dark mutants Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Murderers